


discord dance

by Doyaevenliftbroski



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyaevenliftbroski/pseuds/Doyaevenliftbroski
Summary: a story of two love stuck "friends"





	discord dance

There was a man standing at the water's edge. 

dan, an immaculate youth with a man's voice and jaw, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the turquoise water with his childlike color-mixed spheres. His many-colored hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as he smiled to himself with anticipation, resting his cheek against one hand as he clacked the heels of his pitch-dark boots together. He wore an olive shirt with sleeves that ran down to his wrists and a pair of inky formal pants. His locks flowed in a multihued torrent past his shoulders, complementing his unblemished bubble-gum-flushed ivory visage. Beautiful wings sprouted from his back. He stood, awaiting his love. 

They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.

"dan," Chris said simply with an admiring look-over and a smile on his face. His ocean-colored orbs complimented his cerulean strands, brushing against his ears, belying his caring heart. He was dressed in refined garb befitting his station. He had a toned but slender body covered with light-colored, tinted with sepia, skin. As dan drew nearer, he caught a note of Chris's familiar scent of lingering iron and steel. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared. 

"Oh, chrissie! You came!" dan said breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. Chris laughed and put his arms about him, holding him as they turned about once on the sand with their momentum. With that, they began to walk along the beach. 

To their surprise, dan was the first to speak. "I-I've never really... had anything like this." He clung a little tighter to Chris's calloused hand, resting his head against Chris's strong, slender arm. 

"Never?" he asked. 

"Oh, never," he said breathlessly. "You are my first true love." 

"I love you," he replied, landing a peck on his soft heterochromatic locks. 

"I love you too." 

They strolled together for a few moments, the beautiful clear ocean-colored sky decorated with only a few hints of loamy clouds. The sun struck dan's coiffure in a multihued halo about his face. 

Chris looked at him admiringly. "You're beautiful," he told him. Dan blushed. 

"W-Why do you say that...?" he stuttered, still recovering from Chris's compliment. 

"Because it's the truth." Chris placed his hand around dan, drawing him nearer. "Not only that," he continued. "You're talented as well. We couldn't have saved the world without you." 

"I caused a lot of trouble for you," he mumbled. "You were really the one who did all those amazing things. And you're so strong..." His eyes wandered over Chris's face, his sincere depths, his aquamarine locks. "... And handsome. Sometimes I can't believe you were that little boy..." 

"I'm not that little boy anymore," he replied with a frown that might have been hurt or joking. "We've both come a long way since then. I've gained the strength to protect you, like I said I would." 

"As long as you're by my side," he whispered, letting Chris draw him into an embrace, "nothing bad will happen to me." 

"I swear it," Chris affirmed. 

"Nothing..." he whispered, his hand seeking out Chris's calloused ones. 

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Something rose to the front of dan's mind -- something he had been trying to beat back all this time. It was so special to him to be with Chris, and he didn't want to pass that time making them both feel horrible. But it just wouldn't leave him alone. 

With concern, Chris turned his angelic crystals toward dan. "dan? What's wrong?" 

"Chris... it's..." 

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his pools with his and whispered, "You can tell me." 

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. dan shook his head and everything came out at once. "I... I keep remembering it.... That day. Chris, I can't help myself! I don't want to think about it... it hurts, Chris. But even when I sleep, it comes back to me in my dreams. I can't forget, not for a moment.... Not a moment's peace." 

Chris listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left dan and he was at a loss for words, Chris reached out to him and took a deep breath to whisper back, "dan... that's awful. It wish that weren't how it is. I wish I could say more. dan...." dan's eyes began to burn, and he abruptly pulled Chris into a fierce embrace. Chris's windows to his soul widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of dan's touch. 

"You," dan whispered, his breath hot on Chris's ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun. 

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments. 

"Look... it's the sunset." 

dan lifted his head at Chris's words to behold the dying sun's sunset radiance. "How beautiful." 

After a moment of silence, Chris took dan's hands in his and said quietly and seriously, "dan, I need to say something. Without you, I would be the sea without the moon -- the moon without the sun -- You are irreplaceable to me." 

"Chris," he breathed in response. "You are special to me too. You are my moon and stars." 

Chris brought their clasped hands to his lips. "Then... so long as you will it, we will never be parted." 

dan sighed with contentment and brought Chris closer. He gazed at the beautiful flaxen rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them. 

"I love you, Chris." 

"I love you too, dan." 

Their lips met, and multihued strands met sapphire ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Chris, his eternally faithful lover. dan thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


End file.
